


Cuddle Monster

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: It takes some getting used to, having a cuddle monster for a lover.





	Cuddle Monster

It took some getting used to.

This… thing, that Bruce does.

Cuddling.

Tim had never would have guessed that Bruce was a cuddler.

Especially not such an… intense one.

_

“Bruce.”

No response.

“Bruce,” he says more sharply.

“Mm,” Bruce cuddles him closer.

Tim grunts and looks down at his tablet, now on the floor after a  _very_  blatant move – there’s no denying it, Bruce, I know what you were doing – is showing the report he was looking through before Bruce had invaded his personal space.

There’s no way to reach it now, not even with his feet. He tries anyway, though, and only gets a grumble and a tightening of arms around his chest.

Suddenly he feels kisses being peppered against his throat and he melts.

He also feels the smile against his skin, but he doesn’t say anything.

_

He’s gotten more used to the cuddle monster that is his lover.

A sigh, “Bruce, I really need to get this done.”

“You need to rest,” Bruce mutters against his neck, “You’ve been at this for hours.”

“Oh, suddenly  _you’re_  the expert on proper rest?” Tim rolls his eyes.

“You-“

“Father, must you do this?”

They blink in unison, looking up to see Damian.

They’re sitting in the chair before the Batcomputer in the cave, so it’s not exactly a private space.

“What are you doing down here during the day, bat-brat?”

Damian scowls. “If you must know, I was going to do some training. But since you two don’t appear to be moving anytime soon, I think I’ll come back later.” With that he turns on his heel and storms up the steps.

Bruce’s breath is hot against his neck and ear as he sighs, “Must you torment him?”

“Hey, he gives as good as he gets.” Tim takes the opportunity to try and reach out to the computer again, but is shot down quickly when Bruce’s arms tighten around his arms and chest.

_

Sometimes you just have to give in.

That’s what he keeps telling himself when it gets to the point where he no longer complains when Bruce comes for a cuddle.

This time, Bruce lets him keep his book. Probably because it’s not work.

Bruce’s breathing is soft and one of his thumbs is rubbing circles on his hip.

The book is an old favorite and its pages feel familiar in his hands.

They’re on Bruce’s bed, so he’s surrounded by the scent of the man.

Tears start filling his eyes, but Tim holds them back with determination.

He’s never felt so loved.

_

“Augh! I can’t believe you two have been cuddling without me!” Dick is distraught, pointing at the two cuddling on the couch.

“Dick, I’m trying to watch this movie,” Tim waves a hand as if to shoo him away.

Bruce grunts.

Dick makes a strangled noise.

“Really, Grayson. You must be the only one who didn’t know,” Damian comes in with a bowl of popcorn and strides over to one of the armchairs.

“Ngh! But-!” Dick makes grabby hands at Bruce and Tim. “You hardly ever cuddle with me! And if you do, I have to hold you down!”

“Well, Dick, that’s because I’m not fucking you,” Tim deadpans.

Dick chokes.

“Ugh! Drake! Why did you make me have to hear that?!”

Tim feels a huff of breath against his neck, indicative of a little laugh from his counterpart.

“You have to accept it sometime,” Tim smirks, “…Son.”

“Argh!”


End file.
